De, Para, Fecha
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Cuando recordaran el pasado y la forma tan rara en la que se conocieron y se enamoraron, no sabrían si reír, llorar, dar gracias o volver a reír.


**De, Para, Fecha.**

De: SoccerGirl5588.

Para: Persona demasiado distraída.

Fecha: 11 de Marzo.

¿Hola? Creo que encontré algo que te pertenece. Estoy muy segura de que sabes qué es. No soy una rata ladrona así que sí lo quieres de vuelta solo dime y nos contactaremos para fijar cuándo y dónde puedo regresártelo en las mismas condiciones en las que lo hallé.

* * *

De: Persona no tan distraída.

Para: SoccerGirl5588.

Fecha: 12 de Marzo.

Mucho gusto. Permíteme agradecerte el que te hayas tomado la molestia de contactarme con la buena intención de regresarme algo que según tú me pertenece. Sin embargo, debo insistir en que por favor desistas de tus intenciones de devolvérmelo y en cambio te lo quedes para ti misma.

Verás, dejé el objeto en cuestión abordo del metro con toda la intención de que otra persona pasará a poseerlo. Que información de contacto se me haya deslizado fue un mero accidente. No tengo idea de cómo pudo pasar.

Siéntete en toda libertad para disfrutar de lo que has encontrado.

* * *

De: SoccerGirl5588.

Para: Loco de remate.

Fecha: 17 de Marzo.

Deja toda esa formalidad de lado. ¿Crees que me voy a creer eso de que me regalas un manuscrito de doscientos años de edad del que solo existen tres copias en todo el jodido mundo? Esta reliquia que dejaste como si nada abandonada en el metro en ese maletín vale miles, sí no es que millones.

¿Cómo sé que no lo robaste y quieres pasarme la responsabilidad para cuando la policía lo encuentre? En todo caso tal vez debería ir en este mismo instante a la estación más cercana y denunciarte antes de que me inculpen por algo de lo que ni idea tengo. Y eso haré, a menos que cortes con la mierda y me digas qué demonios es lo que realmente pretendes.

* * *

De: Tal vez loco, pero no mentiroso.

Para: SoccerGirl5588.

Fecha: 18 de Marzo.

Entiendo tu escepticismo, supongo que no es normal que encuentres perdido algo de un valor tan elevado y que al querer regresarlo te dejen quedártelo. No obstante, deberías probar ser un poco menos agresiva a la hora de asumir mis intenciones.

Puedo asegurarte que era el dueño legítimo del manuscrito, estuvo en mi familia por generaciones. Si llamas a la policía confirmaras que no hay ningún pedido por su búsqueda, cosa que no tardaría en emitirse sí alguna persona realmente estuviera buscando un objeto de tal valor.

Y no es un regalo, señorita. Yo abandoné el objeto, tú lo encontraste. Ahora te pertenece. Es así de simple. Mis motivos para haberlo abandonado son míos.

Fue un placer.

* * *

De: SoccerGirl5588.

Para: Señor misterioso.

Fecha: 20 de Marzo.

Bueno, es cierto que nadie está buscando el manuscrito. Ya pregunté, para sacarme la duda.

Escucha, lamento haberte acusado así pero debes entender que no puedo aceptar esto. De algún modo se siente como demasiada responsabilidad. De verdad no entiendo cómo pudiste abandonar así como así esta joya. Tus misteriosos motivos serán tuyos pero no puedo evitar pensar que no son suficientes, cualesquiera que sean.

No puedo entender porque quieres deshacerte de esta pieza de arte, pero tendrás que buscar a otra persona que haga el trabajo sucio por ti.

No sé qué hacer con esto. Y no me digas que lo venda porque no lo haré. Se siente mal ganar dinero con algo que no siento como mío, algo que no salió de mi esfuerzo. También se siente mal porque no puedo ver una obra tan hermosa como un frívolo bien material. Tampoco quiero regalarlo porque no conozco a nadie que aprecié lo suficiente un buen libro como para cuidarlo como merece, o más bien no conozco a nadie que no vaya corriendo inmediatamente a vender esto cuando se enteré de su valor.

Por favor, solo dime dónde puedo devolverte el maldito libro y acabemos con esto. Abandónalo en otro metro a su suerte, así la culpa de su destino estará en tu consciencia y no en la mía. Porque yo no puedo hacerle eso a esta reliquia.

* * *

De: Señor afortunado.

Para: SoccerGirl5588.

Fecha: 28 de Marzo.

Lo que yo no logró entender, es porque no estás considerando la opción más obvia. Quédate tú con el libro, es obvio que lo cuidaras y apreciaras como lo merece. No creo que sea buena idea que me lo regreses y que lo vuelva a abandonar, estoy seguro de que no volverá a caer en manos tan compasivas como las tuyas.

A pesar de que mis motivos "misteriosos" me obligaron a abandonarlo, aún me preocupa el destino del manuscrito. Me siento afortunado de saber que acabó contigo.

Por favor, por el bien de mi consciencia atormentada, consérvalo.

* * *

De: SoccerGirl5588.

Para: Señor manipulador.

Fecha: 29 de Marzo.

Eres raro, lo abandonas pero dices que te importa.

Tienes suerte de escribir tan bonito, me has convencido. Supongo que no soy tan cruel para no cumplir con la última voluntad de un anciano solterón que no tiene hijos a los que pasarles la responsabilidad. (Es broma, je, je, je…)

En fin, señor, confié en que su libro está en buenas manos. Incluso, cuando tenga hijos, los educaré para apreciar los grandes clásicos y que cuiden de este libro.

Fue un placer, supongo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

De: Anciano solterón.

Para: Mocosa SoccerGirl5588.

Fecha: 30 de Marzo.

Me llamas anciano solterón, luego dices que es broma, pero entonces me dices señor y me tratas de usted. ¿Sueno acaso como un hombre que tenga más de treinta años? Apenas estoy entrando a mis veinte, solo para que lo sepas.

Gracias por cuidar del libro. Fue un placer.

* * *

De: Señorita SoccerGirl5588 para usted.

Fecha: 3 de Abril.

Para: Veinteañero solterón.

Por si nadie se lo ha dicho, señor, usted definitivamente suena como un hombre de al menos cuarenta años. O al menos escribes como uno.

Estaba totalmente convencida de que tenías más de treinta, me has sorprendido totalmente diciéndome que eres de mi grupo de edad. Sinceramente no me lo esperaba para nada. No pareces del tipo que va a discotecas, tiene sexo alocado y gasta todo el dinero de su trabajo de medio tiempo en alcohol y demás tonterías.

…Bueno, no es como que yo haga esas cosas, pero todos mis amigos e incluso casi todas mis pocas amigas lo hacen. El caso es que no conocía a ningún chico de mi edad que no hablé como un baboso que solo piensa en meterse entre las piernas de una mujer.

¿O sí lo eres?

* * *

De: Veinteañero muy solterón.

Para: Señorita SoccerGirl5588.

Fecha: 7 de Abril.

Definitivamente no lo soy. Para nada. Sin embargo, conozco a varias personas que son así, por lo que admito que tu sorpresa tiene fundamento sólido.

Mi vida amorosa puede resumirse en una sola palabra: Nula.

A las chicas de mi edad no les resulta muy atractivo un hombre que no se desvive por parecerles atractivo. No es que tenga tiempo para eso, incluso cuando se me han confesado un par de veces. Tengo muchas responsabilidades, puede que sea joven, pero recientemente he adquirido un cargo importante y me lo tomó muy en serio.

* * *

De: Asombrada señorita SoccerGirl5588.

Para: Misterioso veinteañero solterón.

Fecha: 7 de Abril.

Cada vez me intrigas más. ¿Eres real? Pareces tener una vida muy interesante y me dices que apenas entras a las comienzos de los veinte. ¿Qué clase de vida tienes tú? Como lectora empedernida siempre estoy intrigada por una buena historia.

Pero por alguna razón, algo me dice que no me lo dirás. Al menos no a menos que sea muy persistente. ¿Tengo razón?

* * *

De: Aburrido veinteañero solterón.

Para: Intrigada señorita SoccerGirl5588.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

Temó que te equivocas. Ni aunque seas muy persistente lograras ahondar en mis secretos. Eso no significa que mis secretos sean interesantes. Mi vida es bastante aburrida, en verdad, la mayor parte de mi tiempo solo estoy leyendo y firmando papeles repetitivos. Pero todos tenemos secretos.

¿Tú tampoco querrías que yo averiguara tus secretos, verdad?

* * *

De: Indiscreta señorita SoccerGirl5588.

Para: Poco interesante hombre de negocios.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

Ahora mismo mi más grande secreto es que sigo hablando con un desconocido con el cual mi asunto terminó hace tiempo. Bueno, eso y que por alguna razón no dejó de pensar que sería muy interesante conocerte en persona.

Pero sé que guardaras el secreto. (O tendría que asesinarte, je, je…)

* * *

De: Muy interesado hombre de negocios.

Para: Imprudente señorita SoccerGirl5588.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

Una chica no debería tomar el riesgo de encontrarse con una persona a la que conoció por internet.

A menos que no seas una chica realmente, y sea yo el que deba tener miedo.

* * *

De: Muy necesitada de aire señorita SoccerGirl5588.

Para: Hombre de negocios y además comediante.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que acabas de hacerme reír! Hace mucho que no reía así. Maldita sea, para ser tan serio seguro que tienes algunos trucos guardados detrás de la corbata que debes utilizar todos los días.

Ahora solo quiero conocerte más. Además, no te conocí por el internet, te conocí porque tiraste una reliquia de un millón de euros.

No pareces un violador psicótico, y aparte, te aseguró que sé cómo defenderme. No quiero presumir pero ya me he enfrentado a violadores y ladrones y salí victoriosa. Creo que me arriesgare con un ratón de biblioteca que se la pasa detrás de un escritorio.

* * *

De: Ratón de biblioteca.

Para: Justiciera señorita SoccerGirl5588.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

¿Está segura, señorita? Puedo hablar como alguien que nunca ha levantado la mirada de los libros, pero le aseguró que estoy en muy buena condición física.

Por su nombre, deduzco que es usted una fanática del deporte. Aquí tiene otro justo del otro lado de la pantalla. Sin embargo, me inclinó más hacia el kendo, aunque practicó otras cosas.

* * *

De: KendoLover5588.

Para: Ratón de gimnasio.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

Junto al futbol, el kendo también es mi deporte favorito desde hace muchos años.

De niña todo en mi vida era el futbol, y un par de veces el beisbol, pero al entrar a la secundaria me enamoré del kendo también. Ahora mismo no puedo decidir cuál me gusta más. Miró más futbol, aunque practicó más kendo.

¿Qué otros deportes te gustan? Me gustaría saber, sí no está muy ocupado, señor de los negocios muy interesante, comediante y en buena condición física.

* * *

De: Señor ratón veinteañero misterioso, loco y despistado.

Para: Señorita KendoLover5588.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

Ahora mismo tengo una reunión. Por cierto, gracias por distraerme de mi trabajo toda la mañana, tendré que hacer horas extra.

¿Qué tal si seguimos hablando luego? Mañana a las cinco sería encantador tener una buena conversación con una señorita de vocabulario tan fascinante.

* * *

De: Señorita fascinante KendoLover5588.

Para: Señor ocupado.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

¿Y qué tal sí mañana a las cinco nos encontramos en una cafetería? No debes estar tan lejos del metro de la central donde encontré el manuscrito, así que no veo porque no.

A menos que sigas pensando que eres tú el que debe tenerme miedo y empieces a llamarme señor.

* * *

De: Señor valiente.

Para: Señorita encantadora no-señor KendoLover5588.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

Creo que tomaré el riesgo… Pero en ese caso, que sea a las seis.

Solo esperó que no se trate de una trampa tuya para intentar devolverme el manuscrito.

* * *

De: Señorita no-tramposa KendoLover5588.

Para: Señor desconfiado.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

¡Me has descubierto! Nah, no es cierto. Bromeó, je…

A las seis entonces. ¿Te parece bien en la cafetería junto a la joyería frente a la fuente de la plaza del centro?

¡Oh! Y deberías llevar algo para que te reconozca. Tú elije.

* * *

De: Señor un poco desconfiado.

Para: Confusa señorita KendoLover5588.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

Estoy comenzando a sospechar que quieres más una cita que una conversación… Agradecería que dejaras en claro tus intenciones.

No me malinterpretes. Solo quiero saber sí debería llevar una corbata con un dragón en ella para que una posible futura amiga me reconozca o una rosa roja para impresionar a un posible interés amoroso.

* * *

De: Señorita un poco abrumada KendoLover5588.

Para: Señor directo.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

Bueno, no planeaba decirlo de forma tan directa, pero sí… Mira, mi vida amorosa también es una mierda. Y no creo en el destino ni nada de eso, es solo que… por lo que hemos hablado a lo largo de este mes, me gustas un poco. No creí que mi tipo fuera un hombre que parece haber nacido un par de décadas después de la generación que le correspondía, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que seríamos buenos amigos incluso sí lo de las citas no funciona.

¿Ya te espante? Porque normalmente es mi mal carácter el que espanta a los pocos chicos que no se interesan solo por meterse en mis pantalones (porque a esos los espantó de un golpe, je, je). No sé si estás interesado en mí, pero definitivamente me interesas y creo que vales la pena intentarlo.

* * *

De: Señor MUY interesado.

Para: Señorita que vale la pena KendoLover5588.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

Te dije que tenía una reunión, pero ya me he estado perdiendo la mitad de esta por no poder dejar de hablar contigo. Me estás volviendo irresponsable, eres una mala influencia para mí.

Pero creo que vales la pena. Quiero averiguar por qué me intrigas tanto, qué hay en ti que me haces apartar la mirada de mis papeles solo para perderme en tus palabras, la razón por la cual regresas constantemente a mi mente.

Llevaré la rosa roja. ¿Tú que llevaras?

* * *

De: Señorita muy halagada KendoLover5588.

Para: Señor galán.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

Veo que sigues hablando bonito, je, je… Definitivamente no te dejaré escapar con mucha facilidad.

Llevaré una bufanda roja.

Entonces. ¿Es una cita?

* * *

De: Señor ansioso.

Para: Mi cita.

Fecha: 8 de Abril.

Efectivamente, es una cita.

* * *

De: Señorita SoccerGirl5588 o KendoLover5588.

Para: ¿Señor demasiado atractivo para su propio bien?

Fecha: 9 de Abril.

Disculpa, pero… ¿Estás seguro de que eres ese guapísimo chico de cabello blanco sentado junto a la pecera?

* * *

De: Señor impaciente.

Para: Señorita escurridiza.

Fecha: 9 de Abril.

¿Acaso ves a alguien más con una rosa roja en la mano? Porque la he estado sosteniendo desde hace quince minutos y por lo que vi nadie más aquí tiene ninguna otra flor. ¿Dónde estás? Sí puedes verme es porque estás cerca. ¿Por qué no te muestras?

Me alegra que mi apariencia te resulté agradable. ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme la tuya?

No entiendo porque no me dejas verte.

* * *

De: Señorita con repentina baja autoestima.

Para: Señor definitivamente demasiado atractivo.

Fecha: 9 de Abril.

Lo siento, simplemente te vi y no pude evitar correr hacia el piso de arriba. Me puse un poco nerviosa, creo…

Me siento un poco tonta, supongo. Me vestí como sí esto fuera una cita, más porque mi hermana insistió pero yo no me negué y ahora creo que esto va a terminar siendo solo una salida de amigos. No hay forma de que te llegue a gustar.

* * *

De: Señor escéptico.

Para: Señorita no muy inteligente.

Fecha: 9 de Abril.

Disculpa, ¿por casualidad eres esa chica de cabello negro sentada junto al barandal?

* * *

De: Señorita MUY inteligente.

Para: Señor cretino.

Fecha: 9 de Abril.

¿A dónde demonios fuiste?

* * *

De: Señor que comienza a creer en el amor a primera vista.

Para: Señorita MUY hermosa.

Fecha: 9 de Abril.

Supongo que eso es un sí.

Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, estoy detrás de ti.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Holaaaa! :D

Ya, suficientes lineas xD

En fin, sé que esto es raro, pero ahora tengo una justificación para hacer fics raros xP

Veran, estaba hablando con mi prima mientras yo veía mis viejos reviews para tener ganas de escribir :'v Y ella me dijo q tenia bastantes reviews en bastantes fics q me decian q los fics eran raros, y yo le dije... ya sé! QnQ Y me dijo q no me sintiera mal q a ella le gustaban los fics fumados q me mando :P Despues me dijo... Che! Te acordas cuando queriamos crear una comunidad pero no se nos ocurria un tema? (así bien argentina XD) y yo dije... Aja... y ella dijo... y hace de esto! La comunidad de los fics HK fumados! Y yo dije... nah, van a ser como el grupo de marginados... Pero despues me convenció y ademas se me ocurrió este fic raro y dije... bueno, che! Ya no jodas, lo voy a hacer! :'v

El punto es q lo hice 8P Ahora cree una comunidad para agrupar a los fics HK mas raritos del fandom de FF... Aun tengo q llenarla, este fic se va de cabeza ahi XDD Y ya habia puesto otros pocos q elegi a las apuradas o3o En fin, pueden encontrar la comunidad en mi perfil cuando quieran, pero no les recomiendo ir todavia porq está medio vacia xS

Como sea, suficiente publicidad XP Espero q este fic les haya gustado a pesar de lo raro, y preparen sus mentecitas porq ya hice otros dos fics aun más raros para agregarlos a la comunidad OwO Solo q los subire luego porq no quiero sobrecargarlas con rareza :v En fin, los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
